


Life & Loss

by ArcaneContracts



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Daddy Loki, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Protective Loki, Tragedy, be warned, but there's also fluff, there is angst, went through re write needed to fix things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneContracts/pseuds/ArcaneContracts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Darcy passes away from birthing complications, Loki is left alone with his new born daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life & Loss

Loki's head was reeling as he sat down shakily the room seemed to be spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up. Eir's words were echoing through the room, and he could hear Jane and his mother crying softly from somewhere off to the side. The healer's eyes were shining with tears but the Trickster god didn't notice the only thing snapping him out of his trance was his brother's hand gripping his shoulder. Darcy was gone, she'd passed just five minutes after delivering their first child she hemorrhaged and the healers hadn't been able to stop the bleeding in time. Loki could hardly process the information, and if it wasn't for his brother's comforting presence beside him he's sure he would have fallen to pieces by this point. Thor's grip tightened slightly and Loki sucked in a shaky deep breath his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "The child, is the child alright? " The question was choked out of a throat that felt too tight, the Trickster god praying fervently to any deity that would listen that at least the child had survived he wasn't sure he could handle losing both his wife  _and_ the child.

"Yes, your daughter is alive and well" The answer lifted some of the weight off of Loki's shoulders and took a bit of the edge off of the nearly suffocating grief. "M-may I-I see the child?" The words came out in a stuttered rush and the god of Mischief was half afraid the healer would say no. "Of course, I'll take you to her when you're ready" Eir murmured giving the youngest prince a watery smile. "Thank you" Loki rose from his seat Thor's other hand coming up to grip his other shoulder when he wobbled unsteadily. 

"Do you want me to go with you brother?" It was a simple question but the supposed Silver tongue didn't know how to answer it, it would be nice to have Thor come along with him but he really needed some time alone to grieve and become acquainted with his child. "No Thor I-I'd rather go by myself, if that's OK " The Thundered smiled sadly and nodded releasing his grip on his younger sibling's shoulders and watched Loki all but stumble over to the door. Loki swallowed nervously as he followed Eir through the door , he briefly glanced at the closed birthing room door as they passed his heart clenching painfully before he quickly turned his attention back to the quickly moving healer. Eir stopped in front of a set of dark oak double doors and opened one gesturing for the prince to enter the room.

The nursery was dark and quiet a crib sat in the middle of the room, Loki hesitated in the doorway as Eir slipped off to attend to her other duties. He finally ventured into the room boots sinking into the almost overly plush rug. Peering into the crib Loki's breath hitched as he stared at the tiny girl wrapped in a soft light purple blanket. His daughter was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen, she had plump rosy cheeks, full pink lips, thick black lashes, lovely pale skin, and curly reddish black hair. She looked so much like her mother it hurt and tears slipped silently down the prince's cheeks as he carefully lifted the baby into his arms. Loki froze when she stirred but she soon settled making a soft little squeaking sound as she snuggled into his chest.

A watery smile tugged at the trickster's lips as he gently rocked his baby girl, heart melting as he ran a finger over her silken cheek. "Well precious one I suppose it's just you and me now, unfortunately y-your mother had to go away" Loki whispered voice cracking as he as he held his daughter close. "But I'll do my best to care for you, I cannot promise to be perfect but I swear to you I will protect and care for you til the end of time my little Araven" Thin pink eyelids fluttering when he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

 

 Araven's eyes fluttered open revealing almost teal irises with little flecks of turquoise around her pupils, her eyes were blurry and unfocused and she blinked sleepily. Loki shifted her in his arms and smiled meeting her unfocused gaze, she was so tiny so fragile and the surge of sheer protectiveness he felt startled him. This innocent little being depended on him for everything now, and staring into those lovely little eyes the Trickster god knew he was sunk he'd do anything for her get her anything her little heart desired even if he had to conquer galaxies to obtain it. "Barely thirty minutes old and you've already got me wrapped round that little finger of yours" Loki said with a laugh as those stunning eyes flutter closed and Araven made an adorable sleepy little noise as she settled in his arms.

As he watched his daughter drift off to sleep the smile slipped off of Loki's face the pain in his heart flaring up as he was left to his thoughts. The deity's legs started to shake again and he looked around for some place to sit , there was a rocking chair situated over in the corner by the window and he hurried over to it not wanting to risk his legs giving out while he was holding Araven. As he lowered himself into the chair he kept his eyes locked on Araven's face making sure he hadn't woken her in his mad rush to sit down, he should probably have put her back in her crib but he couldn't bare to put her down. Holding her was the only thing keeping him grounded keeping him from falling into a million pieces she needed him to be there for her and he would be.

A soft knock at the door startled Loki from his thoughts as he looked up he was met with the sight of Thor's large frame hovering nervously in the doorway Jane and Frigga standing on either side of him. He offered them a weak smile and carefully gestured for them to come into the room Araven making a noise of sleepy protest when he jostled her. "Sorry darling" Loki murmured softly as he gently rocked her back to sleep. His mother crossed the room quickly and wrapped her arms around him being careful not to squish the delicate new born in his arms. He shifted Araven into one arm wrapping his free one around his mother's waist relishing her comforting warmth as she stroked his hair. They sat like that for a good five minutes the trickster god's face buried in his mother's shoulder as she whispered teary words of comfort. Loki finally pulled back and wiped at his watery eyes Frigga's fingers slipping through his hair one last time before her hand dropped to her side. He can hear Jane crying into Thor's shoulder as he stands up, an angry squeak coming from the baby in his arms as she's jostled and he bites back a chuckle as he takes in Araven's scrunched up face.

"Would you like to hold her mother?" It's a stupid question but he desperately wanted to break the heavy sadness that had quickly over taken the room. 

Frigga's lips twitched into a slight smile as she holds her arms out and Loki carefully hands Araven over to her. 

" She's beautiful" Frigga whispered as she ran a finger down the bridge of her grand daughter's nose Jane and Thor coming up on either side of her to get a better look at their niece. 

Thor runs a thick finger over Araven's cheek a tender smile on his face and it makes a smile pull at Loki's lips, something he'd deny having ever happened if the subject was brought up in conversation. But for now he's going to enjoy this quiet moment surrounded by family as they mourn the loss of one life and celebrate the birth of another.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me this plot bunny hit and I had to write it .... So sorry about your feels 
> 
>  
> 
> My First TaserTricks fic and this is what I write ..... -.-'
> 
> I had to go through and fix somethings with the formatting and some other stuff So re post.


End file.
